The administrative core (ACAM) will function in an overall supervisory capacity for the COBRE. It is comprised of both internal and external advisory boards, as well as the mentors and core directors. The ACAM core will be directed by Dr. Vince Calhoun, the PI for the current proposal. It will also operate under the supervision of two well-respected psychiatric clinicians: Drs. Juan Bustillo and Jose Canive. Dr. Perrone-Bizzozero, an established neuroscientist and educator, will coordinate the educational plan. Drs. Jeff Lieberman, MD and Charles Bowden, MD will serve as consultants. The core director will coordinate the duties and goals of the ACAM members, focused on three aims: 1) to coordinate all the specific budgetary, regulatory and personnel issues involved in the four cores and five individual projects; 2) to recruit subjects for projects 3 to 5 and manage the acquisition of all clinical, neuropsychological, genetic and demographic data; and 3) to implement a faculty development plan for the junior Pis, facilitate their interactions with internal and external mentors, and monitor the specific milestones of the mentoring plans. A long-term aim of this core is to expand the capability of our facilities and further develop a diversified neuroimaging research environment that will continue to be competitive nationally and internationally. This will strengthen the mentorship opportunities for junior investigators, post-doctoral fellows and graduate students who work in the New Mexico environment. We believe that through the support of the COBRE phase II, our cohesive and collaborative program of interdisciplinary and translational research can be leveraged into a P50-level center grant which will be submitted approximately 3 years after the start of the Phase II award. Hence, this Phase II core is essential for the overall success of our New Mexico program on multimodal imaging of psychotic and mood disorders. PHS